moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Hall
Summer Hall is an estate, located to the East of Stormwind's Cathedral district. Since it was built in the days of the Kingdom's beginning, Summer Hall has served as the seat of the house of Easton and remained the house's seat until it was sold to Darion Blackmorn to satisfy Lord Easton's debts to the Crown. Desiring a residence within the city walls while serving as Wolf's Crossing's Ambassador, Darion was so impressed with the estate that he is said to have offered several thousand gold pieces above the asking price, simply to ensure a timely transaction. Because of the Blackmorns long-standing commitment to the Grand Alliance, they were admitted to the Stormwind Peerage and given the courtesy title of Lord/Lady of Summer Hall. The estate briefly served as the residence of Darion's sister, Lorrain Blackvale, and is currently under the private ownership of Darion's brother, Michael Blackmorn, after he successfully blocked its sale to the Earl of Sutton. The estate is also the location of a memorial, dedicated to Jon Blackmorn and the brave soldiers of Wolf's Crossing who perished during the bombing of Theramore. The monument consists of a fountain in the main courtyard, in the center of which sits a twelve-foot marble likeness of Jon Blackmorn astride his destrier and a large plaque, engraved with the names of every soldier lost during the bombing. The monument was commissioned by Blackmorn's eldest son and heir, shortly after the destruction of Theramore. A memorial service was held at Summer Hall, shortly after the monument's completion. The monument was later torn down by his daughter Lorrain, presumably due to his role in the murder of one of her lovers. History Summer Hall was built by Lord Harlan Easton more than half a century after the Kingdom of Azeroth was founded. It has been rebuilt twice--once after it was largely destroyed by fire and again when Stormwind was retaken after the second war. During its final reconstruction, the estate's new design was the vision of renowned architect, Edwin VanCleef. It is mostly known for its large coartyard and its great hall, which houses a lush garden enclosed by a glass roof, its immense greenhouse, and extraordinary landscaping. Rising taxes and the expenses of war against the new Horde forced the Easton's into bankruptcy in the year 618 K.C. during which time, to satisfy their debts to the Crown and the Bank of Stormwind, Lord Easton sold the estate to the Blackmorns, who were rumoured to have paid several thousand gold pieces beyond the asking price. Since it was purchased by the Blackmorns, the estate has served as the residence of Wolf's Crossing's Ambassador to Stormwind and they have made numerous improvements to the estate, including a monument decicated to Jon Blackmorn and the soldiers under his command who were lost during the bombing of Theramore Isle. The Recent Massacre (See also: Civil War In Wolf's Crossing) When twelve soldiers under her brother's command arrived at Summer Hall and forced their way through the gates with the intent to execute Sir Varic Soren, Lorrain Blackvale ordered what remained of her household guard to resist them, resulting in a bloody battle inside the courtyard. One of the men made an attempt to slay the pregnant widow, but discovered far too late why she was so often referred to as the she wolf. When the foolish soldier dressed in little but boiled leather armor grabbed her by the throat, the young widow is said to have driven a dagger into his unprotected groin before escaping the carnage that ensued. Despite his unwavering determination to defend his lady and her household, Varic Soren fell after sustaining wounds from multiple attackers, but not before slaying all but five of the would-be assassins. Due to Summer Hall's proximity to Stormwind Keep, the Stormwind Guard was soon dispatched to put an end to the carnage and when the soldiers sent from Wolf's Crossing refused to surrender, they were riddled with quarrels from the crossbows of a dozen well-trained guardsmen. Lorrain fled to Stormwind's Cathedral after her Champion was slain and intends to remain there for the safety of the child she carries until the civil war in Wolf's Crossing has ended. More than thirty lives were lost in the brief, but bloody battle that erupted in the courtyard and the Stormwind Guard has assigned a handful of men to ensure that there is no further bloodshed. The very public conflict has created a difficult situation for the Blackmorns, who have been ordered to pay the cost of the guardsmen required to put an end to the battle and large fine for disturbing the public peace by shedding blood within the city walls. After being ordered to explain the nature of the conflict and inform the King's council of the details regarding the civil war in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain herself was cleared of any wrong doing and allowed to return to the estate once it was safe for her to do so. Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:House of Blackmorn Category:King's Country